How Italy Ended WWII
by Kagaya Daydreams
Summary: <html><head></head>Italy's scary dream was an omen. Something terrible this way comes. Germany is forced to be the Fuhrer's personal body guard, lest his beloved Feliciano be killed. Eventual Priest! Italy and Nazi!Germany.  History twisting!</html>
1. Prologue: The Bad Beginning

**Hiya! Um Kagaya here, this idea has been in my head for the longest, and I finally got around to writing it! I hope you like Priest!Italy and Nazi!Germany.**

**Please enjoy my twisting of history!**

* * *

><p><span>Italy's POV<span>

I woke to the rays of the sun spilling in my bedroom window, it was really warm. Unusually, I went to sleep in my own bed, instead of Germany's. I'm not sure why, but I feel worried, probably because of my dream, it was very vivid, and I couldn't possibly forget it.

_I was making pasta in the kitchen for Germany, and just as I finished the plate and poured the sauce on it, I heard Germany screaming._

"_Italy! Help me!" he yelled from outside my house._

_Huh? Me? Help him? How? Wha-what was I supposed to do?_

_I ran outside to see Germany being dragged away by big burly men. I spotted a swastika armband on one of their arms? Were they…Nazis? Why were they taking Germany away! Germany wasn't just letting them drag him away, he was thrashing wildly. He almost got away!_

_But they pulled out a tazer and shocked Germany._

_I saw him go limp and they dragged him away. All I could do is cry and watch helplessly. Tears were streaming down my face, while my hand clutched my chest._

"_Germany! Germany! Come back!" I screamed, then I ran to him and his captors and caught up. I tried to hinder them somehow, someway._

_I flipped my head back in forth, wondering what I could do. I grabbed one the man's armband, tugging on it, "Please don't take Germany away!" I think I tugged too hard, because the swastika armband tore right down the middle. I quickly looked up to him, wanting to apologize, and on instinct took out a _

_white flag._

_He did not look happy, and reached out a gloved hand and hovered it over my neck. I winced, awaiting my fate, and waved the white flag. He didn't choke or strangle me, but snatched the iron German cross necklace from off my neck._

"_Ein Auge für Auge und. (An eye for an eye.)" He muttered._

_My eyes widened, now I knew they were German, but why were they attacking Germany? No wait, I need to get that back "W-wait! Don't take that it was a gift from Germany! It's really precious to me!"_

_I closed my eyes, and beat my fists on his chest as hard as I could, my white flag waving with them. I stopped when I felt something on my face, and opened my eyes, and when I did I couldn't believe what I saw._

_There was blood all over my face, I noticed my white flag, it had transformed somehow, into a huge white axe, but it wasn't heavy. The man in front of me was impaled, by the white axe, no,__by…__**me**__._

_I let go, and the mysterious German captor fell to the floor, releasing his grip on my necklace. I stared at my deed. What have I done? I retrieved my cross with shaky hands, trying not to touch the once breathing human who was now a corpse on the ground. I flipped my head back and forth looking for any sight of Germany and the other kidnapper. But both of them were gone, all that was left was Germany's cross necklace, that I found reflecting the light of the sun. _

It was a lengthy dream, but it seemed all too real, too lucid, and scary. I couldn't shake the feeling, I knew one thing, the dream must be an omen, something was going to happen. I've never had a dream like this. Ever.

I picked up the phone next to my bed, and called Germany, to comfort myself, just to confirm that Germany was fine, and the dream meant nothing.

Germany picked up immediately, "Hello?"

"Ve! Germany! Germany! You're okay!" I wailed into the phone.

I heard him sigh over the phone, "Of course I'm okay… why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I had a dream that I was making pasta, and then you screamed for help, and big burly guys took you away, and I tore the swastika armband, I tried to get it back, but then my white flag transformed, and I—" my voice got caught in my throat, and I started to stutter, "M-murdered someone."

Germany was quiet for a moment, "Italy, it was just a dream, none of that _has_ happened nor _will_ it happen."

"B-b-but!" I started.

"Feliciano, listen, you know that I wouldn't leave you, and even if I did, we'd always be connected, as long as you have on that necklace."

I held the cross between my index finger and thumb. " Ve~ you're right Germany, I had no reason to worry!" I giggled a bit.

"Don't forget we have training tod—Augh!"

I heard a clang, indicating the phone had been dropped. There was rustling coming from my end, following a string of curses from Germany. There were now two other voices in the room now, two of which I didn't recognize. I tried and listened intently to the conversation that followed.

"Are you Ludwig Beilschmidt?" A voice said.

"So what if I am?" Germany answered.

"You have been chosen by _Fuhrer _to be General of the upcoming second World War, as well as his personal bodyguard."

"I've been chosen by the Fuhrer himself?"

"Yes."

"What if I refuse?"

"Italy will be killed."

I put my hand over my mouth, trying to stifle my scream of pure terror. Me k-killed why? Oh Germany, please don't let me be killed.

"You can't do that Italy is an ally!" Germany protested.

"Italy is what you call… expendable, he is of no use to us as of now, if you refuse we will kill him immediately." The German soldier's voice said dripping with hate.

"Fine I'll go, but you better not even touch Feliciano, or you **will** regret ever speaking his name." Germany sounded almost murderous.

"Wise choice, but there's one thing I'll have to do."

I heard footsteps, then a loud electrifying sound, Germany screaming in pain, then a dull thud.

I started hyperventilating, is Germany okay? What happened? My string of questions ended as I heard footsteps again. The telephone was being picked up.

"Good-bye Feliciano Vargas." The German soldier said into the phone. Then he hung up.

_**My dream… it was coming true.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, that's the prolugue! There's more to come! I promise!<em>**


	2. Chapter 1: An Italian Plan

**Sorry for the late update, the tornadoes in South... *sigh*, it hit Alabama hard, me, my friends, and family are all alright. Thank God.**

**My dear readers, thank you reading this fanfiction!**

**And I love reviews as well, anything to improve on my writing!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

** -Kagaya**

* * *

><p>It's been 3 weeks since I got that call, and Germany was taken away, that meant 21 whole days of no calls, me visiting, or any meals that consisted of wurst or potatoes.<p>

The time? 9:38 p.m.

The event?

WWII.

I didn't know _what _to do. I would ask for Big Brother France's help…but right now he was the enemy. He was part of the Allied Powers; him, Russia, China, England, and America. They were all supposed enemies, trying to defeat the Axis, which was me, Japan…and Germany.

I couldn't get in touch with Japan, he was on the warfront, a place which I could never even dare to go, lest I be frightened where I stood. Plus, Germany wouldn't be there to help me.

"It can't be like this forever can it?" I think to myself. I have to do something. Anything. I tried to take a bath to relax a bit, but nothing came out of it. After the bath, I grabbed a notebook and started writing things I could do to save Germany. Here's what I had so far:

_Things I'm Good At:_

_Making pasta_

_Flirting_

_Surrendering_

_Singing_

_Cheering People Up_

I looked over the list, trying to see if any of these traits could be useful. Suddenly I formulated an idea, I could surrender to the Allies, then the war would be over! They wouldn't have a reason to fight if their opponents didn't want to! My plan was foolproof, at least, I couldn't find any flaws with it.

I heard from a secret source that the Allies would be holding a secret strategy meeting at 10:00 pm tonight. Perfect! I could make my move. I glanced up at the clock on the wall, it was on 9:45, I could make it!

****Time Skip to the Meeting****

Surprisingly, I got in through the doors pretty quickly, and easily. Despite there being a war, and they were discussing strategies. I made it to the door where the conference was being held. I put my ear to the door, trying to see if I could here what was being said. Unfortunately, all that could be heard was incoherent yelling.

I took a deep breath, slipped my white flag out my pocket, and burst through the door.

"The Axis Powers surrenders, we don't want to fight anymore! So everyone can withdraw their troops, and go home!" I yelled with confidence.

The Allies all looked at me with serious faces, they were different from the way they usually looked, all of then were on edge, murder was on each of their minds.

"We don't want to hear that from **you **Italy, you aren't a threat to us. Now leave before we hold you hostage and torture you." England ordered, his voice was dripping with malice.

I could feel my chest clench, my plan had already failed. Tears started making it's way to my eyes, but I forced them back down. I had to be strong, I had to.

"Our target is Germany, the dude absolutely has to be destroyed, or a least beaten within an inch of his miserable life." America added.

"L-let me do it." I choked out.

The Allies jumped, I don't think they expected me to say that.

"It's n-not Germany's fault. Okay? I-It's mine. Germany was forced to lead in the war. Otherwise…" I trailed off.

"What could you do-aru?" China interjected. "You can't even fight a battle without him coming to rescue you!"

"Hear him out _mon ami_, after all, he hasn't cried yet, has he?" Big Brother France pointed out, coming to my rescue.

The Allies looked at me, and true to Big Brother France's word, I had not shed a tear, which surprised them, and myself. The Allies faces visibly softened at my courage.

"Do you have an idea of how to take the kraut down?" England asked me, settling back in his chair.

I cocked my head to one side, "Well, that was my idea."

"Well that wasn't a bloody good one! We refuse!" England proclaimed.

"Hey Iggy! Couldn't you use your crazy magic thingy to transform him into a Britannia Angel or whatever?" said America.

"Of course not you git! Wait…I probably could, but I can't guarantee a thing. Would you be willing to try Italy?" England questioned me, his thick eyebrows furrowing.

"Anything! I want to help Germany in any way possible!" I told England.

"All right come with me, Italy. If you're up for it."

England directed me outside the conference room, then he closed the door behind him. England slipped out a tiny wand, which almost looked like he made it himself, but I wasn't completely sure. He raised the wand in front of my face, and yelled the words, "Britannia Transformation Magic"

My eyes were closed, I didn't know what would happen, but my body tingled a bit, then stopped. England told me that I could open my eyes. I opened one eye, my closed transformed, but not into an angel, but a red and white priest outfit. England looked pretty confused.

"Um…Italy, if you don't mind me asking, what is your religion?" England cocked an eyebrow.

"Ve~ I'm a Catholic." I replied almost instantly.

England rubbed the back of his head, "That explains it."

We returned to the conference room, and were greeted with stares of bewilderment. England returned to his seat, while I stood standing in the middle of the room.

"So, Italy. Are you ready to go save Germany?" England inquired seriously?

"Of course!"

"You do know that this is on the verge of betraying the Axis, right-aru?" China implied.

I blinked, I hadn't thought of that. But wait, I'm still ending the war this way right? So there's no harm in that…is there?

"I-I-I'm ready to take that risk. If that'll help Germany." I stuttered.

"There's nothing we can do about that kind of confidence can we guys?" America asked around the room.

Everyone else shook their heads. America strode over do me and hit me on the shoulder.

"Good luck Italy, in my eyes, you're a great American!"

"Italy is no American, he shall become one with Russia when this is over, da?" Russia interrupted, speaking for the first time since I had arrived.

I started shaking, Russia scares me regardless of whether he's kidding or not. I hope he's kidding, Big Brother France pushed me out the door, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"You'll be fine, and of you need help, you can just call on us, non? But only for desperate measures of course. Good luck." He smiled.

When I closed the door behind me, I heard the conference room once again start up with heated arguments and such. I was almost out the building, when England poked his head out of the door.

"I almost forgot Italy, don't worry about hand to hand combat if you fight, you'll know what to do when you're in danger. Now good luck, and save the kraut."

I skipped out the door, I'm glad they have such confidence in me. I giggled to myself, surrendering isn't such a bad thing now is it? I'm off to Germany's place, to save him!

* * *

><p><strong>The plot thickens! Also, hooray for May! That means summer vacation draws near, and so does an explosion of fanfictions!<strong>

**The real action will go down next chapter, as Italy nears Germany.**

**Please review! It will give this lethargic and lazy writer some motivation!**

**Thanks in advance, and I'll see you in the next chapter of _How Italy Ended WWII_**!

-Kagaya


	3. Chapter 2: The Confrontation

**Um... A couple things, for those who doesn't know what Italy's priest outfit looks like you should check out the fanmade APH series RomaHeta, it's on YT (YouTube) and personally, it's super awesome. Please enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review when you're done!**

** -Kagaya**

* * *

><p>I arrived in Germany at night, the very same night that I was transformed into a priest. A renowned perk to being a nation is that we can travel quite quickly from country to country. I don't know how, or why, but we usually arrive faster to destinations than the average human. I almost believe Japan referred our 'gift' as what his people call flash step.<p>

It was very windy outside, I looked up at the sky, and stopped walking. It was pitch dark, but I could still identify the gray clouds that were forming. They came across as sinister, and it frightened me silly. I decided to stop gazing at them, they might be enough to turn me back around and run straight to Italy. I finally made it, to the front of the 'Fuhrer's' headquarters.

Despite my never-before-seen confidence showing through with the Allies, it was a now almost nonexistent, practically gone. I-I want to help Germany but… I don't know what to do! I hadn't thought that far ahead, I don't have a plan, or how I'm even going to attempt to make the Germans return Germany me.

Wait…but what if I did succeed in rescuing Germany? That soldier said that if Germany refused, then…then…I would be k-killed. I don't wanna die, there are too many things that I haven't seen in life, plus there's this new pasta recipe I been wanting Germany to try…so I have to get him! For the pasta!

"_Wer_ _ist da? Die Fuhrer nicht erwartet jemand so spät in der Nacht!_" (**Who's there? The Fuhrer isn't expecting anyone so late at night**!)

That sudden harsh voice interrupted my thoughts. He was a soldier I could tell, and a German one at that. Sadly, that voice wasn't Germany's. Oddly, I wasn't scared at all, and what's more, I could actually understand the German he spoke! I wondered why that was, but I couldn't think about it too much because my mind suddenly went blank, and I started speaking near perfect German.

"Ich bin der Nation Italien, und ich bin hier nach Deutschland zurück zu nehmen." (**I am the nation Italy, and I'm here to take Germany back.)**

Hold on! That wasn't my voice! T-the voice or maybe person who just said those words wasn't me! My voice doesn't sound that murderous, or that menacing. Plus, I just told him my plan what am I going to do now! I heard the click of a gun, and cold metal rested between my eyes. There was a gun pointed to my head.

England said I didn't have to worry about combat! He said I'd know what to do! W-wait…words are coming into my head.

"R-Rosary Impale!" I screamed for no apparent reason.

A bright white light flashed in the shape of a Rosary blinded me, I didn't see what happened, but I heard a strangled scream coming from the German soldier, and the gun he was holding went off. I covered my ears in hopes that it would drown the continued sound of gunshots. When all was quiet, I observed my surroundings.

The soldier's corpse resembled the exact same one from my dream, I couldn't stop looking, and after a while, I started seeing double. I fell to my knees, and looked up at the sky. This was no dream, it was a reality, and I hated it. I started crying loudly, it was the only thing that could calm me down. I don't like this transformation, it's too mean, and it makes me act weird!

After relaxing a bit, I got up and walked with confidence into the building. Unfortunately, I was greeted with what seemed like the whole German army. Their eyes were all dark, none of them smiling, but every single one of them holding guns. They were on opposite sides of the room, and in the middle, sitting on a grand chair, was the Fuhrer, not looking at all happy to see me.

"Italien, Guten Tag, how are you?" he asked me with a sugary smile.

I'm not that stupid, he was obviously faking, but I think I need to humor him for a little while, just to be on the safe side.

"I-I'm fine, and you?" I smiled, but I could feel my lip quivering.

"Good…good…Just wasn't expecting any…**visitors**. By any chance, are you here to see, Germany?" the Fuhrer was no longer smiling, and his glare was cold.

I mirrored his glare, but mine was of determination. I didn't answer, because I had no idea how he would react if I said the wrong thing. He motioned for me to come closer, a smirk present on his face. I swallowed my fear, and approached the Fuhrer on shaky legs. I'm not scared, but I am nervous. The Fuhrer stood up, he was taller than me, and that was intimidating enough without the consistent glaring.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Germany, no… _Ludwig_ is no longer yours, he is a soldier under my command, and you—" He laughed. "You're just an expendable Italian, who should leave before his brains get splattered all over the walls."

I started shivering wildly, everything's falling apart. He said I couldn't leave with Germany, and I'm starting to _believe_ him. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to calm down. My whole reason for coming here is to take Germany home, and stop the war. I promised the Allies…and myself. I've never let myself down, as far as I remember, but now…now, I'm doing exactly that.

I clutched my head, thoughts were swirling around. Germany's n-not mine anymore? Well he wasn't actually _mine_ to begin with, but we're best friends, and he's my…my protector. I need him.

"I-I'm not leaving without Germany!" I yell with confidence.

The Fuhrer immediately clasped both arms around my throat, and lifted me a couple inches off the ground. I grab his hands, squeezing them as hard as I could, and embedding my fingernails in his skin. The evil man didn't let up, he just strangled me even more, not concealing the fact that he loved to hear my strangled gasps.

With the last bit of breath I had left, I yelled, "Germany! Help! He's hurting me! Germany!"

The Fuhrer laughed crazily, "He's not coming, do you think he would choose _you _over his country, or better yet, his boss!"

My vision was hazy, I couldn't breathe, and started to flail around, anything for him to release his hold on my neck. I slipped my white flag out, and waved it around, hoping he would understand that I didn't want to fight. My surrender flag started to glow, and manifested itself to the huge white axe from my dream.

This was too much weight to bear for the Fuhrer, and he dropped me to the ground. I was on my hands and knees, swallowing huge gulps of air. When I finally started breathing evenly, a thought hit me. I was almost killed, and it scared me to death. My hand clamped against the axe, _he _almost killed me. I slipped into a state of hysteria, picked up the white axe and calmly, but fiercely swung at the Fuhrer.

I crooked smile crept onto my face, "Tell me where Germany is, or I will splatter your _being_ all over the wall."

The Fuhrer turned to the Germans in the room, their guns already pointing at me. "Was stehst du da? Erschießt ihn! Schießt ihn jetzt!" (**What are you standing there for? Shoot him! Shoot him now!)**

I looked over to them, not afraid anymore, and mumbled darkly, "Mass Rosario Impale."

The room filled with light, and within second every single soldier in the room was now on the floor, dead. Blood adorning the walls on every corner. Just as I was about to destroy the vile man in front of me, a door behind me swung open.

"Fuhrer! I heard a loud thud from downstairs, is everything alright! The voice behind me yelled.

I spun around quickly, I knew that voice, it was Germany! My eyes grew bigger, and tears of happiness streamed out them. I called out his name, dropped the axe in my hand, ran to him, and wrapped my arms around him.

"Germany! You're okay!" I wailed, burying my face into his chest. I looked up, expecting us to meet eyes, but Germany was staring to the right, eyes fixated on the corpses spread around the floor. He pulled me away from him, but he kept his hands firmly around my arms, and observed me.

"Italy…what happened here, why are you dressed like that, and what's with that bruise around your neck?" he asked me in a worried tone.

A lump formed in my throat, I didn't want to admit to murdering his subordinates. "I've come to rescue you Germany, s-so can we go home now?"

"Italy." Germany ordered in a low voice.

"Ve~" I sighed averting my eyes.

The Fuhrer finally spoke up, "Italien tat es, er Soldat getötet in den Raum, und versuchte, auf das gleiche mit mir. Er ist ein Verräter schmutzig, und ich befehle dir, ihn zu töten, für mich und für Ihr Land." (**Italy did it, he killed soldier in the room, and attempted to to the same to me. He is a filthy traitor, and I order you to kill him, for me and for your country**.)

* * *

><p><strong>Uwah! Stupid Fuhrer and his big mouth! How will Germany react? Will Italy fess up? And is this fic awesomer than Prussia? All these questions and more can be answered eventually!<strong>

**Also, if my German is off, then if you don't mind, please let me know!**

**Don't forget about reviews, just one will make this cloud cuckoolander super happy! See you next chapter!**

** -Kagaya**


	4. Chapter 3: Action

Germany looked at his boss in disbelief, then back at me. He looked absolutely shocked. I searched his eyes for sympathy, or anything that confirmed that he wasn't going to kill me.

"Italien…is this true?" Germany asked me quietly, gripping my shoulders tightly.

"G-Germany, I wanted to save you, b-but they were going to kill me, a-and I-I," I broke down crying falling into his arms. "I had to! I'm sorry Germany…I just wanted to come back so badly! I understand if you hate me now, you can hate me forever, b-but please come back to me Germany!"

I heard the Fuhrer make a disgusted sound behind me. "Ludwig, stop wasting time. Kill the traitorous Italian right now, he killed your people, and attempted to kill me! Any man who kills their allies should surely be murdered themselves!"

"Germany don't!" I pleaded.

Germany slipped the pistol he concealed under his army uniform out, and held it near me. "Forgive me."

I squeezed my eyes shut.

_**Bang**_

The Fuhrer screamed out in pain, I turned around slowly, to see the sight behind me. He was cupping his cheek, Germany had clearly shot at him, but the bullet only grazed his crazy boss.

"Germany you meanie!" I yelled, smacking him lightly on the forehead. "That wasn't nice! You had me scared to death!"

Germany smirked, and kissed the top of my head. "Did you really think I'd kill my little Italian?"

Suddenly we heard the sound of static feedback, and the Fuhrer spoke into a nearby radio, his words strangled as if every single one he spoke was pure agony, "Second floor, breached….all soldiers…Fuhrer's Headquarters….NOW."

Less than 10 seconds after he put the speaker down, German soldiers stormed the room. Guns drawn, all pointed at Germany and I.

"Tch." Germany said.

"Uwahh! Save me Germany! I'm scared!" I blubbered.

"Didn't you just kill a room full of soldiers a couple of minutes ago?" Germany scolded.

Low murmurs filled the room. I couldn't understand them now, like I could before. But, due to Germany's expression, it was something really bad.

"Italy, stay behind me."

Germany raised his gun in the air, I wonder what his plan was. He pulled the trigger and shot at the ceiling. No sooner had he done that, there was about 12 sounds of a sword slicing, and Japan jumped into the air, out of the crowd, and joined us in our circle of Germans.

"Ah, Konichiwa! I heard that Italy-kun was trying to bring save Germany-san. So I left the warfront and decided to help." Japan informed us in his usual calm tone.

"There's no way we'll leave here unscathed so we better make the best of it." Germany added.

"Hai, let's go."

"Rosary Impale!" I yelled, I didn't want to be the only one not helping this time.

About 5 soldiers dropped to the floor, and the remaining Germans fired their guns around us.

"Run towards the door, now!" Germany commanded.

The soldiers had a really bad aim, probably because of the shock I caused. Japan was in the front, making a path with his katana. I was in the middle, chanting out my weapon words. Germany was last shooting at the soldiers that followed.

We finally made it out of the room, cuts evident where we were grazed by bullets, nothing really serious. Japan told us to stay where we were, because he said he heard a noise around the corner.

With his katana drawn, he ran around the corner.

"Whoa! Watch where you point that thing, someone could get stabbed!" A voice yelled hysterically.

Was that America?

Japan popped his head from around the corner, "There is no threat here." He waved us over.

Germany and I joined Japan, to see the Allies standing before us.

"Hey! That's not nice, dude. We are a threat, a triple threat!" America announced, flashing his trademark smile.

"You git! There are _5_ people here! Not 3!" England corrected.

"Whatever, man. We're here to help, so where are the baddies?" America asked, directing his question toward me.

I pointed behind me, "Back there."

America poked his head around the corner, and whistled, "Whew! That's a lot of people! Let's move in Allies!"

He retrieved a machine gun that was laid conveniently to the left of him. America then ran ahead of everybody yelling, "And I go first since I'm the hero!"

"Always one to charge in first, that's not very smart at all-aru." China muttered.

"You git," England scolded, "You'll get yourself killed without me!" He rushed by, with the rest of Allies following behind him.

The air was filled with the sound of guns being fired, and screams of pain. I looked at my two friends, Germany looked conflicted, and Japan's hand that held the katana was getting twitchy.

"I'm going to help the Allies. You two should get somewhere safe." Japan said quietly, and with that he returned to the room.

It was just Germany and I now, he looked angry, and I didn't want him to be. Not now, not while we could escape. Everyone was helping, and I don't want the effort to go to waste. I grabbed one of Germany's hand, and tugged on it as hard as I could.

"Germany! We have to leave, let's go! Quickly!" I coaxed.

Germany just stood there, eyes on the ground. He wouldn't look at me. Does he feel bad that he attempted to kill the Fuhrer? I didn't understand, I could never feel remorse for that vile man, who described me and my country as expendable. Him, that tried to kill me, just to get Germany to follow orders.

"Germany, please! The war is almost over, we just need to go down the stairs, and out the door!"

He looked at me, for the first time since we left the room of bloodthirsty soldiers. "Italy, the war won't be over until the leader of a nation is taken out, you know that as well as I do."

"The Allies will get him!"

"They won't."

"They will!"

"Italy."

I heard the sound of loud footsteps coming from the bottom of the stairs, they were getting farther and farther away. I looked over the edge to see if it was friend or foe. It was the Fuhrer! The coward was trying to escape! I jumped at the ledge of the stairs and jumped off.

"This ends now, I'll show you the Italian Spirit!" I threatened.


	5. Chapter 4: The Italian Spirit

**Konichiwa Minna! Kagaya here with an update, of course as some of you know, I'm currently working on this fic, and United Nations High. I love them both, but since they both have the same pairing I get muddled a little bit about ideas. That's why this chapter is short, because I had a great idea for a sidestory in UN High. Please enjoy this chapter!**

**-Kagaya**

* * *

><p>"Italy! What are you doing? Get back up here right now!" Germany to me yelled from above, snapping out of his daze.<p>

I looked up from the main floor, I can't! Not while the Fuhrer was in my grasp.

"I can't Germany! I have to do this! He insulted me and my country!" I tried to convince him that this was the right thing.

"It's too dangerous for you! Let someone else handle it!" Germany yelled again.

It's not dangerous, he's unarmed…I could do it, with the priest powers, I could end it right here and now. I have to make an important decision, should I listen to Germany, or actually fight…for my country.

I slipped out another white flag ( I had plenty of them) and it quickly turned into a white axe.

"I won't be weak Italy today! I'm going to end this!" I blurted to the air, hoping everyone nearby heard me! I rushed towards the Fuhrer, axe in hand and swung at him for the second time today. He swiftly dodged my attack, which surprised me a little, most bosses weren't known for their agility.

He retaliated by elbowing me hard in the ribs. I fell to my knees trembling. Getting hit with actual malice…hurts, a lot. His elbowing me in the ribs knocked the wind out of me, but I wasn't going to give up. I staggered to my feet on shaky legs, grabbed the axe with both hands and swung it like a bat.

Had I had the axe positioned more sideways I might've sliced him in half, but actually I just hit him…like a baseball. He fell over, and skidded across the floor, and got a very bad carpet burn, I could tell from the skin discoloration of his face. The sight made my stomach churn.

Unfortunately for me he found a pistol in his uniform pocket, and now I was working with a different situation. I have an axe, which was only good for close combat, and the Fuhrer has a pistol, which is good for any range. Ve~ what should I do?

"Now we can fight on equal footing." The Fuhrer informed me smiling wickedly.

He shot at me, and just in the nick of time I blocked with the axe. This wasn't fair at all…he has an unfair advantage. Another sound of a bullet rang out, and my neck was grazed, I screeched in pain. My neck was still hurting from the strangling not too long ago. Not only was my neck was bleeding, but the chain from my German Cross necklace was broken, and it fell to the floor with a soft tinkle.

"Italy, I'm coming to you!" Germany called to me, already halfway down the stairs.

"Stay back!" I told him. "Stay back."

"This is no time to be brave!"

"Germany please!" I pleaded.

Germany stared at me angrily, but remained on the stairs, ready to come running if I started screaming again. I got up, seeing double, my vision was getting blurry. Darn…I can't pass out, I have to be strong, I have to be brave. It was a little difficult picking up the axe this time, it felt heavier in my grip.

The Fuhrer was no longer afraid, he walked up to me, and put a bullet in my shoulder. I wailed and fell to the floor, grabbing my shoulder, but that only made the pain even worse. At that very moment, I remembered that I could still use the weapon words.

"Rosary Impale!" I cried weakly.

The Fuhrer grabbed his side, blood streaming out. What? He wasn't dead? A-are my powers weakening?

"Insolent Italian!" The Fuhrer spat, shooting but missing at me. He turned around and walked to the door, he was going to escape…I've failed.

I heard the loud sound of footsteps, and a gunshot. The Fuhrer grabbed his leg, and fell to his knees.

"You traitor!" The Fuhrer managed to say.

"You crossed the line, Fuhrer." Germany's was pissed, I'd never seen this level of anger before. Germany crossed the room to where I lay. He gently pushed stray hairs out of my face.

"Are you okay, Italy?" He asked soothingly.

"I'm fine."

Germany's back was turned from his boss, and didn't see that the Fuhrer was pointing a gun at him.

"D-die." He muttered, and shot.

Germany's eyes went dull, and he fell forward. No scream, no wincing, no nothing.

"Germany? Germany! Wake up! Please!"

The Fuhrer laughed maniacally, "You're done!"

I looked at him. That's it he's dead.

"Destruction Light!" I yelled.

A bright light, and the Fuhrer was gone, disintegrated, never to come back. I smiled, I'd done it, the war is over. I feel very tired though, and before I passed out, I took one more look at Germany, he wasn't breathing.

"Holy Cure." I whispered, and everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I keep leaving the end of chapters on cliffhangers, but who doesn't like a story that keeps them wanting more. That reminds me, Italy cured Germany, not himself. How sweet, but fatal. Also, the bullet hit Germany's spine, but he's fine now, thanks to Italy. Gah! What am doing giving you spoilers! You'll have to wait till the next chapter! Bye~<strong>

**-Kagaya **


	6. Chapter 5: German Cross Necklaces

**Yello~**

**Thank you everyone for reading this chpater, and this particular chapter will be in Third Person, instead of first! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Germany opened is eyes, vision hazy. He realized that he was on his back, with Italy lying on top of him. Italy's eyes were closed, face pale. Germany slid from under the Italy, and observed the quiet Italian man. He was bleeding, the blood was drying however, but it covered the majority of his priest clothes. The German became very concerned, and checked Italy's pulse.<p>

It was extremely faint, but Italy was still alive, just barely. Germany slammed his fist onto the carpeted surface of the floor, denting it in the process. He was mad at himself, for not intervening faster, and making Italy fight his crazy boss all by himself. Germany raised an eyebrow, where was his boss?

No wait, he should be focused on the matter at hand, he had to get Italy some medical attention, immediately. Germany hoisted Italy's limp form in his arms, bridal style. He leaned in, and kissed Italy lightly on the lips.

"Hold on Italy, hold on." Germany whispered to the brunette.

He ran back up the stairs into the now quiet room. The Allies and Japan, were fighting off the last of the soldiers. Germany motioned Japan over to him, and the Japanese man cut down the last enemy, and quickly approached him.

"Is Italy-kun okay Germany-san?" Japan asked nonchalantly.

"No, he's not. I didn't protect him…and he got injured really badly." Germany replied bitterly.

"What!" and exasperated Japan yelled, breaking his usually calm character. He wasn't expecting an answer like that. He thought that Italy just took a nap on the battlefield like he usually does.

Japan pointed to England, who was currently choking France. "England-san is better at treating injuries than I am, you should ask him." Germany nodded at Japan in thanks, and moved on to England. England glanced up at Germany and let go of the Frenchman.

"That's weird, why is Italy in bad shape? He should have a spell that heals him of all injuries and ailments." England muttered. He scrunched up his eyebrows, it didn't make any sense.

"Ah!" England exclaimed suddenly, "Where's his necklace? That's the reason why he's not healed, his powers stem from that necklace!"

"_The German Cross necklace I gave him?"_ Germany wondered. "_Is it still on the floor downstairs?"_

"I'll be right back, I think I know where it is, England." Germany said dashing back downstairs with Italy still in his hands. Germany sped down the stairs, and set Italy gingerly on the ground, next to the necklace. He picked it up off the floor, and realized that the chain was broken. It wouldn't be able to go around Italy's neck. The German man placed it on Italy's chest, hoping that would work instead. Nothing happened. He tried his forehead…nothing.

Germany buried his head in his friend's chest and swore bitterly. A strong hand clapped on his shoulder, and the German turned around. He was greeted by the ghostly figure of Rome, Italy's grandfather. His usual carefree expression was grim and steely.

"_You let my __**nipote**__ die, and I'll never forgive you, boy_." Rome threatened.

"What am I supposed to do, huh!" Germany blurted back. "The chain to his necklace is broken, he's hanging onto the last inch of his life-" Germany bit his lower lip. "A-and there's not a hospital within a 200 mile radius of here! So please tell me how am I supposed to save his life in this situation!"

Rome glared at Germany, almost as if he wanted to smack him, but after a while he visibly relaxed after he realized that Germany is just as mad and worried as he is. "I'm sure you'll figure something out, I'm counting on you. After all, my cute grandson is still a virgin, and I'm sure he doesn't want to die that way." Rome disappeared, leaving Germany to try and figure out what to do. He checked Italy's pulse again, it was the same as before.

Germany ran a hand through is hair, was there really nothing he could do? He sank down to the floor yet again, and heard a small tinkle from under him. He raised an eyebrow, what was that noise? The blonde man fingered the necklace he was wearing, a replica of the one he gave to Italy!

Without any hesitation he removed the German cross necklace from around his neck and put it around Italy's. As soon as the metal hit Italy's skin the color returned to his face. Not long after that, his brown eyes fluttered open, and he sat up quickly.

"Ve? Ve?" Italy said looking himself over, and checking if he was actually there.

Germany embraced the smaller man, words couldn't express how relieved he was. Italy hugged him back, not really sure why Germany was doing this, but it made him sad and happy at the same time. He was sad that he had almost lost Germany, and his life. Despite that, he was happy that he was with him, right here, right now. Germany was really warm, and it made Italy feel safe after the ordeal they both went through. He buried himself deeper in Germany's chest, the blonde in turn kissed the top of his head.

"I'm sorry Feliciano, I didn't protect you like I promised you I would. I almost lost you…if I did, I don't think I could live. But be that as it may, you did a good job." Germany whispered.

Italy listened to Germany's words, and took them all to heart. He closed his eyes, replaying them in his mind, over and over again. These sincere words tore him apart inside, and set his heart on fire. Did Germany forget about the horrible things he did? Those thoughts elicited small sobs, and tears stained Germany's military uniform.

"Don't say that!" Italy cried through tears, looking Germany in his icy-blue eyes.

"Don't say what?" Germany asked.

"Don't say I did a good job because I didn't! What I did was terrible, I'm a traitor, and a murderer, not to mention that I took down the leader of _your_ nation! How is that a good job Germany? Maybe me dying would have been to atone for the lives I took!" Italy screamed, he needed reassurance.

Germany's eyes narrowed slightly, "Stop talking like that! The Fuhrer crossed the line when he tried you, an _ally_ in war, and insulted you and your country!" Germany cupped Italy's cheeks, and brought him really close, " Remember this, you stopped a war Italy, you saved more lives than you took! You're a good person Italy, you're pure, carefree, and…Ich liebe dich."

Italy stopped crying, "A-are you serious Germany?"

Germany gently traced Italy's bottom lip with his thumb, then replaced it with his mouth, he wanted Italy to know he meant it, he truly loved the little Italian. Italy leaned into the kiss, Germany was clearly telling the truth. They parted and stared at each other with glazed eyes.

"Ti amo, Ludwig." Italy said breathlessly.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright my dear readers, the next chapter will be the last, after all, you have to have an epilogue...I'm like tearing up inside! I always put just a little bit of my soul into each of my stories, and since this one will be complete, it's like losing a part of my soul! Wait, does that make sense? I hope it did. But thank you for reading. I really appreciate evey single one of you. But I suggest if you want something more humorous with the same pairing, I suggest reading United Nations High! You won't regret it, I promise!<strong>

**-Kagaya**


	7. Epilogue: Life Goes On

It's been about a month since the end of WWII, life has since then returned somewhat back to normal. Since then I haven't missed one day of crawling into bed next to Germany. I finally let Germany taste my new pasta recipe, and I'm happy to say that he truly enjoyed it, at least that what he told me. Germany's been smiling a lot lately, and kissing me on the cheek, even when I don't ask.

The Allies were really nice, they promised not to leak about how I played a part and making the Axis lose the Second World War. But we had to pay a lot in reparations (mostly Germany) and the fact that we lost. Currently, Germany and I are having a picnic under our favorite oak tree outside my house. Japan couldn't come because Greece was giving him some type of 'private lesson'. I wonder what that means. Ve~ No matter, it's still nice with Germany here, with the spots of sunlight peaking out of the leaves, it landed on Germany's eyes, and they seem to smile even though he wasn't.

"Germany! Germany!" I called, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Germany stiffened for a moment, but relaxed when I gave him a hug, and kissed him on the cheek, "What is it?"

"Say it again!"

Germany covered his face with his hand, obviously blushing, I giggled to myself, Germany was so cute sometimes. He looked very reluctant to say what I wanted him to, but I know he would give in.

"I...love...you, I guess." he muttered.

"Ve~ I love you too!" I yelled knocking him flat on his back in the green grass.

We both burst out laughing, today is a very nice day. A nice day, with a clear blue sky, a warm environment, and Germany, who loves me.

Germany sat up, with me resting on his lap. I looked into his icy-blue eyes, and he looked into my brown ones. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me closer to his chest.

"Hey Germany?" I asked quietly.

"Hm?"

"Ve~Would you k-kiss me, Germany? Not on the cheek this time, on the...lips?"

He sighed, and leaned down and kissed me full on the lips. Germany slipped his tongue in my mouth, and I gasped at the contact. I relaxed and let myself be dominated, though Germany claims to be a virgin, it seemed like he was experienced, and what he was doing.

Germany's lips left my mouth, and he planted butterfly kisses down my neck. His hand slid under my uniform, and I tried not let out a whine. This contact felt so foreign and new, I couldn't help but enjoy it. He played with my nipples, and I couldn't stop myself from letting out a sound.

"Haa..."

Germany looked at me, concerned. "Am I hurting you?"

I shook my head, "No, it just feels... awkward."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"For now, yes. I'd really like to enjoy the day." I replied quietly.

We both sat up, and I wrapped my arms around Germany's and leaned against him. I always felt so safe when I'm near him, after all, he promised that he'd protect me no matter what. Germany doesn't have a reson to lie to me, not one that I know of anyway.

You may wonder what happened to my priest powers, well, Germany never wanted me to use them again because it put me in too much danger, and I couldn't really control it without completely obliterating my surroundings. So Germany had England take them away. As for my German cross necklace, Germany had it fixed and presented it to me not too long ago. I was so happy that I actually managed to knock him over when I gave him a hug.

Like I said, it's been a month since, I, Feliciano Vargas ended WWII, and life as it is now...is perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>*sigh* This is the end~ I hope you really enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! Italy and Germany are now lovers~ but what about when Romano finds out!<strong>

**-Kagaya**


End file.
